Ghost Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: The night of the forbidden scroll incident an event happened that would be revealed in Wave. See as Naruto becomes the Ghost Rider


I don't own Naruto or Ghost rider

Naruto was in the ice dome at the battle of the bridge. Him and Sasuke were both panting and Haku and Sasuke asked "So do you have any ideas dobe."

Naruto asked "Can you see his movements."

Sasuke said "Only for a second but not long enough."

Suddenly the sky darkened and a solar eclipse covered the area blanking the area in total darkness and clapping could be heard and the mist lifted off of the bridge.

Zabuza and Kakashi both paused their fight seeing the mist lift and each look at one another questionably both seeing confused faces and then looked where the clapping was heard from and a short man with a cane could be seen clapping and Naruto looked and pointed his finger and said "YOU."

The man said "Its been a long time Namikaze."

Kakashi stiffened at the name and Naruto turned and walked out of the ice mirror ignoring everything else and said "What the hell are you doing here Mephistopheles."

The man walked toward Naruto using the cane as a support and said "You remember we had a deal boy. I own you now."

Kakashi asked "Whats going on Naruto."

Mephistopheles chuckled and said "Simple Sharingan Kakashi. The night Mizuki tried to kill the boy here I came and offered him a deal."

Naruto said "That was no deal. You tricked me."

Mephistopheles said "Did I. I took away the Kyuubi that your father sealed in you to save the village and left you with the beast power and in return I gave you back your father."

Naruto said "Yeah, you took the Kyuubi and gave me my father but you put him in the seal so I would never be able to touch him and he is constantly punished by the Kyuubi's chakra I cant absorb yet." as he gritted his teeth trying to stay calm.

Mephistopheles said "Still, a deals a deal Namikaze. I now have your soul as payment and if you ever want it returned then you must do my bidding."

Kakashi asked "Who are you."

Mephistopheles smirked and said "I go by many names Kakashi but you may call me Mephistopheles."

Naruto said "Kakashi sensei, Kyuubi called him master before he was removed from the seal. So did the shinigami"

Kakashi was wide eyed and Mephistopheles said "Now I have come to you to tell you that its time for you to ride for me."

Naruto said "I wont do it."

Mephistopheles smirked and put a hand on Naruto chest causing him to fall to his knees and said "Oh but you must. You have no choice in the matter now. You will do as I have said or I will take away your life. Now, I have made a few deals in my life that I want you to collect on. I gave 4 men a secret to immortality. One is the snake sannin Orochimaru. Another is a religious fanatic named Hidan. The third is a man named Kakuzu, the man who killed the Shodiame Hokage. The last man is the most dangerous one of them all. Uchiha Madara. The first Uchiha though he now resides in the body of Uchiha Obito."

Kakashi flinched when he heard that. Sasuke was wondering who those two Uchiha were.

Mephistopheles said "You will track them down and destroy them for me boy. You are now my bounty hunter. Those 4 fools have decided that they want to rule this world and it is mine to rule. They think if they can get control of the tailed beast they can rule it. Those beast are under my orders. I tell them who and were to attack boy. Just like I did to your village. I ordered Kyuubi to kill your father and though the fool got himself killed in the process he did succeed. Now before I go you will change when in Darkness and in the presence of evil. You will be the new Ghost Rider. Now what would a rider be without a ride, hmm I wonder. Well I will give you a ride and here it is." looking toward the end of the bridge where a 6 foot tall 9 tailed fox could be seen walking toward Naruto and bowed its head.

Mephistopheles smirked and said "Now why don't you show me how good of a rider you can be and take that mans soul for me. Gato is his name and I need a plaything to keep busy with until you deliver me those others and you can not get away from this duty boy. Those 4 men will be coming after you so either they take you out or you take them out. Cya." and the man faded.

Naruto suddenly screamed out in pain and everyone was looking at him as smoke started to cover his body slowly and his skin started to fall off and small flames started appearing over his body. His cloths changed into black leather with a jacket with built in gloves with spikes on it appeared over his cloths. A chain wrapped around him as suddenly his body exploded into flames turning his face into a flaming skull and his hands were nothing but bones.

Sakura was gasping from shock of seeing this while everyone was frozen in spot.

Naruto stood up slowly and put his hands on the fox who burst into flames as well and was nothing more then a skeleton as Naruto starts laughing a sick laugh. When the fox was done changing Naruto jumped onto his back and looked around and locked eyes on Gato and pointed to him and said "**Guilty."**

Gato started backing away and said "Kill them all."

The mercs that were with him started to charge though a few had pissed themselves and Kyuubi jerked back with Naruto holding onto his spine and charged into the group. Naruto pull the metal chain off of him and started swinging it and it burst into flames as well and swung it cutting through the men like a hot knife through butter. He soon made a path through the dead men and jumped in front of Gato off of Kyuubi and grabbed Gato by the shirt lifting him up off the ground and said "**Look into my eyes. Your soul is tainted by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain." **

Gato started to cry out as his eyes burst into flames and soon he was dead. Naruto looked at the rest of the merc who threw their weapons away and jumped off the bridge and the sun started appearing and the flames around Naruto stopped slowly as his skin returned to normal but his cloths remained the same. The fox went up into a puff of smoke and Naruto fell to the ground.

Zabuza asked "What the hell was that."

Kakashi said "I don't know but I'm going to find out."

Zabuza looked at Gato and said "I am no longer your enemy Kakashi since the boy killed my employer. Haku lets go."

Haku said "Zabuza, I want to find out what happened to Naruto-kun."

Zabuza took a moment and said "Fine, we will stay long enough to find out whats going on if you have no objection Kakashi."

Kakashi said "None." as he walked toward Naruto but thought "_if I have to kill him to protect Konoha I will need all the help I can get."_

He stepped beside Naruto and touched him expecting to be burned but found his skin was as normal as ever and Sasuke asked "What the hell happened to the dobe. Who was that man and what the hell did he mean by Kyuubi."

Kakashi picked Naruto up and said "I will explain what I know when we get to Tazuna house. Come on."

Everyone followed though at a little distance as they arrived at Tazuna house. Even when the villagers arrived and saw the massacre and the dead Gato nobody knew what to say.


End file.
